Highschool DxD: The Dark Prince
by DinkTheDevil
Summary: This story will be seen from the view of mainly Daaku Purinsu. He is a 17 year old guy who was nearly killed by a fallen angel, but was saved by Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. After he recovers life as he knew would completely change.
1. Chapter 1: A Rough Life Begins

**Chapter 1: ****_A Rough Life Begins_**

Have you ever been on your own before? Have you ever needed to hunt your own food, or build your own bed out of leaves? Well I have and have been for about 3 years, or at least I think thats how long. I lost track after 372 days so who knows? If my time is correct then I left home when I was 14 so now I should be 17 years old. You know, honestly I don't know why I'm out here in the middle of the wilderness in Japan. I had this feeling in my gut telling me to run as fast as I can from home, and to train once I was far enough. "Train for what?" you might ask, but even I don't know what to train for.

I have this weird ability, or 'magic' you could call it, where I can move shadows and 'eat' them for when I'm tired to gain more energy or 'stamina' I think it's called? As you can see I never really paid any attention when in class. Most of the time I slept until either the school bell rang or someone hit me in the head saying things like, "Wake up you dumbass." or "Baka(Japanese for idiot)! Get a move on!" And I never really had many friendships that lasted longer then a week. I think the longest was about 5 days.

Anyway, today I'm planning to practice my magic and then some basic training like push-ups and running. After that I might go to the lake and bathe, or do some more hunting after all I am running low on food. While living in the wilderness on your own you learn things like what animals or berries are no good, and what plants make good use as toilet paper. You also learn how to defend for yourself, in my case I use my 'magic' and form shadow wolves to scare off any potential threat or to chase down fast prey like rabbits. Now I suppose by now you're wondering how I stay dry from the rain and other harsh elements, it's simple, use all of my magic to form a bear to chase off the one out of its cave. Now before I blabber on about anything else, I'm going to do some of the training that I was talking about before.

"Huhhaaaa" I yawn aloud. I was now on this path that I made to the lake to do some bathing. Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Daaku Purinsu. That was the name that my parents said that I would be called for now on, thats one of the first memories that I have. I never knew why they said "...for now on." What was I called before? Why did they decide to change my name? Those are 2 questions that I always try to answer myself when I think about that memory.

As I reach the lake I notice something different about the area and the sky. The land has a faint fog on the ground and the sky is now...purple?

_[CRACK] _

I hear a branch snap and then I noticed that there were no signs of animals in that area like there usually are, but instead I see something that I haven't seen in about 3 years...a human?

"Why hello there abomination." says the person who is a man.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" I asked.

"I am the last thing that you'll see with those pathetic eyes." he says coldly.

"What do you mean? Tell me why you are here and who you are." I demanded.

"-! Just who do you think you are talking to me like you own me. Hmph, I guess that's what happens when a traitor and a shit devil mix." he responds as the  
atmosphere tenses up. "I guess I'll tell you since you and me won't know each other much longer, but I'll keep it plain and simple. I am a Fallen Angel who was sent here to dispose of an abomination like you."

"F..fallen angel? Abomination? What the hell are you talking about!?"

He steps out from the shadows revealing his face. He looks to be about in his late 20s with a scarred eye, short spiky brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a black suit, and a mean expression. He dosen't look to be much taller but certainly has a stronger build.

"Now die."

He extends his right hand to the side and a glowing green light emits from the palm of his hand. A spear from the look of it forms and he points it towards me.

"Even though you are half resistant to light, the damage should still be enough to kill an abomination like you."

As he says that two black wings covered in feathers sprout from his back and he flies in the air. He then starts to dive down on to me but I quickly, alomst instinctively, dodge and leap backwords.

"Hmm, you are most certainly going to be a nuisance aren't you?"

"Well I'm not up for dying with out fighting back, would you?"

Without responding to what I said he launches himself with his wings towards me and tries to slice, but I duck and punch at him but to only swing at the air.

"You're pretty quick yourself."

"Don't mock me!" he shouts.

"Before you try to murder someone you should try to study them."

"...?"

As he thinks about what I said I think quick and use the shadows from the trees to grab hold of his leg.

"What the...! You scumbag abomination, this can't hold me...!"

He tries to 'cut' the shadows with his spear, but only to make marks in the dirt below.

"Your light spear or whatever it is can't cut through my shadows, now to finish this so I can continue on with my day but end yours."

To my words arms start to reach from the shadows and start to swallow the fallen angel into pure darkness.

"You think that... I'll die without... Taking you with me!?"

Suddenly he thorws his spear, and due to shock pierced me in my stomach as I couldn't move. I fall to the gorund and look at the spear in my abdomen. I then hear the cries of pain from the fallen angel as I noticed that the shadows swallowed him and vanished.

"What is...this pain coursing...though my body?" I ask myself.

As I grab the spear it suddenly fades and disappears while still leaving the pain inside me. Due to massive blood loss my vision starts to get blurry and the forest returns to normal except for my blood which paints the ground around me.

_[What just...happened?]_ I ask myself.

_[What was the reason for...attacking me? All my training couldn't have been only for that could it?]_

"Gough!" I coughed up even more blood. How...could I die...for no reason?

My eyes slowly start to grow heavy and... I hope that... someone finds me... soon.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Sorry in advanced for any OOC, misspells, etc. If you have constructive criticism please feel free to express it in the comments. This is my first attempt at writing so please no flaming. The story may not follow the light novels or anime closely, but this is a fan fiction so that's a bit expected. The name may change so if you have any suggestions please let me know. Thank you for reading.

OCs Currently: Daaku Purinsu (DinkTheDevil)

Future OCs are being planned.

**I DON'T OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD EXCEPT THE OCs. **


	2. Chapter 2: I'm A What?

_**Chapter 2: I'm A What?**_

I, Akeno Himejima, and Rias were on a mission to find a mysterious devil that was discovered in a forest of the Gremory terroritory in Japan when suddenly we felt a strong aura and heard a scream of excruciating pain...

After confirming the direction in which the scream was from we sprouted our devil wings and flew to the direction of the scream. After a few minutes of flying we stopped and the edge of the forest which formed a clearing with a lake in the center, and a man bleeding with a hole in his abdomen. We rushed to his side to find him breathing lightly, but uncousious.

"Rias, do you think this is the 'devil' that we were told about?"

"He has to be, I don't feel any other presence nearby."

"What should we do with him? Take him back mayby?"

"Yes, Akeno prepare the magic circle to..."

"Hai(Yes in Japanese) Bochou, as you command I'll set the magic circle to take us to my home."

"Yes, that will have to do."

_[Hey Da-kun it's time for dinner.]_

_[Mother?]_

_[Hey come on son hurry up and eat before your food gets cold.]_

_[Father?]_

_[Mother, why is Onii-chan(Japanese for older borther) crying?]_

_[What's the matter, Da-kun?]_

_[Yeah why are you crying, men aren't suppose to cry.]_

_[Mother! Father! Imouto(Japanese for younger sister)! I..I'm so happy right now!]_

_[Why, did something happen Da-kun?]_

_[No, it's just that... that...] _

When slowly opening my eyes I, Daaku Purinsu, found myself in a warm, barely lit room. There was a window to my left and I could tell that it was roughly midnight. The room looked as though it was cared for periodictally. The bed that I was resting on was in the back left corner of the room under the window, and nest to me and the bed was a small nightstand with a japanese decorated lamp.

I then felt something in which I haven't felt in 3 years, relaxation. I was packed nicely under a thick warm blanket where I felt like that I wouldn't even mind if I were to die if it was similar to this feeling. No, I would mind if I died not completeting my number one goal, to find my...

_[GATCHA]_

The door suddenly opened, revealing a beautiful woman. She had a long black colored ponytail that nearly reached the floor which was held up by an orange tie, violet colored eyes, a gentle face, looks to be about the same age as me, and a beautifully shaped body. At that very moment I just fell for the most beautiful woman that I have ever... My thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly says...

"Oh you're awake, My name is Akeno Himejima."

"A...Akeno Hime...jima?" I asked still not sure on how to act in front of her.

"Ufufu, yes that is my name, but you can call me Akeno-san. I looked you up in the Devil's Book to only find that you are the same age, but thats all it said."

"D...Devil's Book?"

"Hmm, do you not know? Well we'll explain in due time so please rest for now. I'll bring you a cup of tea shortly."

"Um...uh can you please explain to me where I...am now? What happened to the wound in my sto...mach?" I asked but slowly started to lose conciousness from exhaustion.

"My na..me is Daa...ku Pur...in..su..." I then completely lost consciousness.

It's been three days since I last spoke to that...what was her name, Akeno...-san was it? I still haven't seen anyone else since then well with been asleep 20 hours of the day, but I still would like to find out where I am and how I got here. I don't hear or see much, except the footsteps and voices of what seems like Akeno..-san and another woman along with a man. I never once left this bed since that night I spoke to her, but today I'm thinking about 'exploring' my new surroundings.

As I build up strength in my legs, I swing them over the side of the bed and rest my feet on the floor for a moment to get used to the hardwood floor before standing. As soon as I stood up my legs wobbled a little before I continued towards the door. I quickly glance at the window to see that it's sometime around the afternoon. I reach the door and turn the doornob. When I opened the door I see Akeno-san carrying a plate with cups of tea, and a red no...crimson colored hair woman who's about an inch shorter then me. Her hair reaches to her but mayby her thighs, and they both seem shocked to my appearence at the door.

"Um, hi there..."

"Ufufu, see Rias-bochou, he healed incrediably fast don't you think?"

"Yes well Daaku was it? Let's sit down for a moment and I'll answer any qusetions that you may have." said the crimson haried woman, Rias was her name I believe.

So there we were all sitting, well I was sitting across Akeno-san, and Rias...-san? While five others were standing directly behind them. One was a handsome looking guy with short blonde hair and grey eyes. And what theres something on his belt, it was a...a..a sword! Then next to him was a guy with short brown hair, and light brown eyes. He seems to be glaring at me, but what for? Opposite to him on the other side of the handsome guy, is a young woman with short blue hair with brown eyes. Then next to her was a petite girl with white hair, hazel eyes, and two long bangs going past her shoulders with several loose bangs hanging over her forehead. She also has a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. Then next to the second guy who is glaring at me is a guy perhaps with platinum blonde hair, pinkish-violet eyes, and a bob cut hair style. Though he seemed like he was hiding behind him rather. Finally next to the hiding boy was a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair reaches her lower back and has split bangs over her forehead. The guys except for the boy were wearing school uniforms, while the girls including the boy were wearing what looked liked the girls version of the same school uniform. Seems as though they were waiting for me to start so I did.

"What is this place?"

"This is Akeno's home, which you met a few days ago."

"Who are you people?"

"I'm Rias Gremory."

"I'm Akeno Himejima."

"Hello, I'm Kiba Yuuto."

"I'm Issei Hyoudou."

"...I'm Koneko Toujou."

"I'm Xenovia."

"I'm Ga..Gasper Vladi."

"I'm Asia Argento."

"And I'm Rossweisse." Rossweisse who had just entered the room introduces herself as well. She had long silvery-white hair and light blue eyes.

"Well hello to all of you I'm Daaku Purinsu, anyway how did I get here?"

"...Well while Akeno and I were on a mission to find a mysterious devil who had entered my terroritory a few years ago. We then came upon you who was unconscious with a hole in your stomach. So we borught you here and had Asia close your wound, stopping the bleeding."

"D...Devil?" I questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, well for the most part, we also believe that you are a hybrid with something else."

"H-hybrid? What are you talking about?" I am honestly getting annoyed with being called names that make no sense to me.

"Daaku, that is your name, correct?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Who gave you that name?"

"My parents of course." I replied almost getting irratated.

"Did they ever call you something else, or mayby did they start calling you that after a certain event in your life?"

"-!" I couldn't even say a word about how spot on she was.

"So, which was it?" she questioned.

"My...my first memory of them was one...where they told me that I would be called Daaku Purinsu from...now on." I said shaken by what could be an the answer that I have been looking for.

"Do you remember any major events that followed shortly after?" Rias-san continued.

"That's when my training started to take place alomst everyday, even after I abandoned home when I was 14 I still continued to train."

"Yes, about that. I would like to hear the reason of why you ran from home and what happened to you when we found you." she sounded as though she had a real interest in what I had to say.

"Well when I was 14 years old, I was sitting in my room when I suddenly heard a loud bang somewhere in what I thought was the living room..."

_[BANG]_

_[Huh?]_

_[Hey who are you!?] I heard my mother yell as the atmosphere of the house densed immensly. The intruder then says..._

_[So I finally found the traitor and her lover. Hmm that's weird, I sence the presence of 2 more. So the two of you made a couple of abominations huh? Well I guess I'm going to have to end them as well.] At those words it felt as though my heart stopped and then..._

_[RUN!]_

_[Wh..what?]_ It sounded as though voices were telling me to run, but how?

"I heard some undescribable sounds and my feet started to move on their own carrying my whole body to leap out of the window. So I ran until I couldn't run anymore."

"Well that explains how you ended up in the forest, but what about the the hole that was in your stomach?"

"I...I was on my way to the lake to bathe when I heard a branch crack behind me at the same moment the sky went purple. A man with black bird-like wings attacked me...so I took care of it. Unfortunately he threw the spear and it peirced my stomach. There."

"A man with black bird-li...a fallen angel you mean?"

"So I guess he was telling the truth. You know, the more I think about it the more I realize something."

"-? What do you mean?"

"His voice..."

"You believe that he was the one who attacked...wait why would a fallen angel spend 3 years to hunt down and find a single devil...?"

"He...called me an abomination. Even now I have no idea what he was talking about."

"...Uh..." Akeno started but stopped herself from speaking out.

"Is something wrong Akeno...oh yes. I remember." Rias-san sounded as though she knew exactly what Akeno-san was going to say.

"Um, am I missing something?"

"No mayby it's for another time. The main thing is that we may know what your other half is."

Other half? Oh yeah appearently I'm a hybrid of a Devil and something else. Seems like I'm about to find out.

"And that is..." I persisted.

"You're half Devil and half Fallen Angel."

"-! Wh-what? Why would that fallen angel attack me then!?" I was starting to raise my voice a little from frustration.

"You did say that he called you an abomination correct? Fallen Angels aren't exactlly fond of half breeds, especiality those who are half devil."

I opened my mouth to speak but immediately closed it not sure on how respond. So that fallen angel attacked my home and then for three years hunted me down. That must mean...

Rias-san must have noticed the look of sadness in my eyes and confirmed my thoughts.

"Yes, that must mean that the man who attacked your home...I'm sorry."

"But why!? My parents never showed any signs of being these...these devils, fallen angels, nothing! Just ordinary parents! You know? They were nothing short of ordinary! Why? Why? Just..." I couldn't even speak. There were tears flowing out by this point.

"I think we're...done here." Rias-san also sounded as though she was about to start tearing.

I looked right into Rias-san's eyes and said coldly...

"You damn right we are..." Without waiting for a response I headed towards the front door. I didn't know where I was going or what I was going to do once I got away from here. All I knew was that my life completely changed.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: So there it is- Chapter 2. Sorry for any mistakes(might be saying that after every chapter). If you think that there was OOC, please notify me. I am going to try to make each chapter longer then the previous until I feel that I'm at a reasonable number. Thank you for reading. Please leave any feedback in the comments.

* * *

**I DON'T OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD EXCEPT THE OCs. **


	3. Chapter 3: Any More News?

**Chapter 3: ****_Any More News?_**

It's been six days since the fallen angel attacked me, three days since I walked out on the Gremory group. After I left them I started to stay in a hotel though it still is within the same town as their school so I occasionally see one of their group wandering around town. I'm not so sure on whether they're searching for me or what, but I have had this feeling of being watched ever since I left.

"Nah mayby my mind is making things up." I muttered aloud.

Tonight I'm planning on getting something to eat at a resturaunt rather than just the hotel service food. I was finishing getting dressed when I glanced into the mirror. At first I was rather shocked at what I was seeing with this being the first time in three years that I've seen my reflection, but also because I looked a bit wierd in decent clothing to tell the truth. What I saw was a well what I'd like to think handsome man with black medium length hair and deep blue eyes. I was roughy 5'9" and little over 190 lbs. I guess you could say that I was your average highschooler, but with some 'talent' you could call it.

I was just about to walk out of my room when my room suddenly started to glow. A magic circle with the Gremory symbol in the middle was starting to glow brighter and tainted the room red, or crimson rather. I had to cover my eyes until the light died down, and when I uncovered my eyes I saw Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima standing in the middle of my room.

"What? Got any more 'shocking' news to tell me?" I was already wanting them out before they told me any more bad news. I knew that with the same fallen angel from three years ago showing up six days ago meant that my mother, father, and little sister must be...No I can't afford to think about that right now.

"I'm truly sorry about your family, but I need you to speak with someone first before you try to block any of this out of your life. Will you please cooperate with us?" Rias-san was very quick to ask me as though it was ergent.

"Just who is this 'someone'?" I asked honestly.

"Well this 'someone' is Buchou's own brother, The Maou of the Underworld, Ufufu." Akeno-san responded while another magic circle appeared in the corner of the room. I didn't recongize the markings on this one so it must be someone out of the Gremory family, right?

When the light disappeared there was a man who looked to be in his 20s maybe 30s. He had the same color hair as Rias-san did. So that means that this must be...

"Hello I am Sirzechs Lucifer, and you are?" He asked politely. So I answered.

"Hello s...sir, I'm Daaku Purinsu. You said Lucifer correct?" If that is true than that means that Satan is right in front of me. Though I didn't feel any threatening aura from him.

"Yes this is true. Now there is something that I would like to explain to you privately. With the only exception being Akeno-kun."

"-!? Why only Akeno-san?" I asked. When I glanced at Akeno-san she looked a bit sad, but why?

"Because only you and her can truly understand each others feelings." He said as though it was quite obvious.

"How so?" I ask wanting to know more before we even reach a private location.

"Ria-tan please leave us." Sirzechs-sama commands Ri-Ria-tan? I couldn't help but chuckle a little at the cute name he gave her.

**[BANG]**

A fist hit in the back of the head leaving me quite dazed.

"Hey hey what was that for!?" I exclaimed rubbing my head.

"You know what that was for..." She resonded sounding annoyed.

"And Onii-sama please don't call me that anymore."

"Hahaha, well then Daa-kun, Akeno-kun, shall we get started?"

"Yes sir."

"S-sure."

Akeno-san and I responded while following Sirzechs-sama into my room. Once Sirzechs-sama confirmed that we were alone, he sortive dropped a bomb when he said bluntly...

"Well as we know Daa-kun here is half devil and half fallen angel. and it seems that you were born from a pure-blooded devil and fallen angel. Quite rare indeed. But ,Daa-kun, what you may not know is that Akeno-kun here is too a hybrid."

"Wh-what?"

"Yes, though she may not have told you upfront since her past is also a horrible one. Akeno-kun would you like to explain to him?" He turned towards Akeno-san, but she seemed completely shocked by how upfront he was being. Anyhow she continues.

"Yes, I'll retell the story as clearly as I can." She didn't sound so sure of herself.

_**Later that night...**_

After our little chat, which ended up in an agreement about me staying a Akeno-san's home until further notice, I...I felt as though I wasn't alone. That I wasn't the only one who feels the way I feel. That night, Akeno and I grew extremely closer. Wait did I just say 'Akeno' without honorifics? Oh no I can tell that I'm already forming feelings for this girl whom I barely know. Well mayby thats not so bad.

Me and Akeno decided to walk home to enjoy the night a little more before we headed off to sleep.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"..."

Of course no reply. Although we grew closer enough to understand each others feelings, right now I don't have a clue what's going on in her mind. Maybe she thinking about what she told me earlier. That would explain it.

"A-Akeno...-san? Are you alright?" I would like some reply since we are going to be living within the same home for some time.

"..."

Still no reply. Man we're almost there too. Not wanting things to be weird between us I continue.

"You know, a few seasons ago, in that forest the moon shined just as it is tonight. I couldn't sleep 'cause I was just in awe about how something so far could feel so comforting. You know?"

"...H-Hey Daaku..."

Yes! Finally a reply...well kinda.

"Yes?"

"What memories do you remember about your parents?"

"Memories?"

"Yes. Mine are well...not very uplifting so I was wondering if you had any pleasant memories of your parents."

"I wish I could say that I did, but my parents were always very strict about the 'training' we had to do."

"You and your sister, correct? What is...was she like?"

"...She was...very...very bright. She was gentle. She was also very generous. But most of all she was...was..."

"It's okay if you can't continue. Thank you for responding."

As I stared up at the starry-night sky with tears gliding down my cheek, I started to feel a special warmth on my chest, and a women's arms wrapping around my waist.

"A-Akeno-san..."

"You can just call me Akeno. Now shall we continue home?"

"Y...yeah sure." There was something else that I wanted to say to her so I started...

"Hey Akeno."

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

_**The Next Day...**_

_[Hey! Hey Onii-chan!]_

_[Imoto? What are you doing here?]_

_[What do you mean? This is home. Why wouldn't I be here?]_

_[Home? Wait so everybody survived then, right? The attack from the Fallen Angel.]_

_[-!? What are you saying? Of course we're alright. If anyone we're to attack us thet would be squashed. Oh and did you say Fallen Angel? Are you okay? Did you hit your head?]_

_[Yeah of course I'm fine. Now just go back to your room, I have homework to do.]_

_[Fine then.]_

_She said in an angered voice as she spun around and left my room._

**_[BANG] _**

"-!..."

My eyes flashed opened. I was having another nightmare again. That was the last time I saw my sister or parents. I didn't even leave on good terms either. The day before that incedent my father was unpleased with my lack of effort in the what I thought was pointless training. My mother was showing signs giving up on me. If I were to die right now, that would be my only regret.

"...Daa...ku..."

My attention shifts towards Akeno who must've snuck into the bed while I was asleep. She was talking in her sleep, but I couldn't make out the words she was saying. I didn't want to wake her so I just lied in bed waiting for her to wake up. I glance down to look at Akeno's face. She looked so innocent that it makes you wonder how she could've had such a horrible past. She like an ordinary girl with an ordinary life, but sadly that was taken away from her at a young age.

"Hmm..." I started to think.

I wonder if she would mind if I did 'things' while she slept... No no no. I must get these thoughts out of my head. Besides there's no way that she would be with me...right? As far as I know she normally hates men except those close to her daily like Issei-kun, and Gasper-kun. That makes me wonder why she feels so comfortable around me so quickly. Maybe it's because we're similar in many ways.

"A man can only wonder..." I muttered aloud.

"Ufufu, wonder what?"

"-! Akeno!? How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough." With just that response she gets up from the bed. She was only wearing a thin t-shirt and panties while she was sleeping with me! I quickly cover my eyes not wanting to seem like a huge perv just starring at her.

"You know it perfectly okay for you to stare. I don't mind." She leans over the bed placing her lips to my ear and whispers...

"We should have a little more fun later tonight." Then she stands straight and walks out the door and turns walking to the kitchen. It took me a moment to realize what she just said...

"F-Fuuuun!"

I felt my face starting to heat up. I was probably blushing immensely. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time for my first day at Kuoh Academy. I dressed myself in the outfit that was given to Akeno by Rias-san to give to me. She probably already knew that I wasn't wanting to see her any time soon.

I headed out of the room to see Akeno already dressed in her Kuoh Academy outfit. We both nodded and headed out to the school. I have a feeling that today isn't going to be very 'fun' you could say...

* * *

**Author's Notes: **And there's Chapter 3. Sorry it took so long and that is was rather quick. I was busy with family buisness so I couldn't write as much as I wanted. You should go and read their stories too! Anyway please leave any feedback and remember to comment, vote, and fan!


End file.
